The Dark Knight of Skyrim
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: Young Bruce Wayne's parents were killed by a Bandit Chief when he was eight years old. He swore vengeance and started travelling Tamriel when he was fifteen. Now he has returned to Skyrim where he finds his homeland in chaos with the civil war, his company in shambles and the return of the ancient dragons. Is he the hero that Skyrim needs?


**A.N: First off, this fic is based off of a character build created for Skyrim by The Biscuit. Just type in Batman Character Build Skyrim on Google and go onto the skyrimblog link to view it. The following quest lines followed will be; The Introduction Quest, The Thieves Guild Quests and The Dark Brotherhood Quests (The League of Shadows). Side quests will be featured such as the Windhelm Butcher and the Forsworn Conspiracy. The Civil War may come up too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**17th Last Seed, 4E 201**

I slowly opened my eyes. I took in my surroundings. I was on a carriage with three other people, all bound, one of them gagged. I tried moving my hands, only to find out that I was also bound. What the hell happened?

"Hey you!" the Nord in front of me called. I looked up to meet him. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush like the rest of us," he commented.

I only nodded. Yeah that's right. I was travelling Tamriel for years before I reached my native homeland of Cyrodiil. I studied it's history and fighting styles like I did with every province I journeyed to. I was just about to cross the border into Skyrim when I was ambushed by Imperial soldiers, alongside some Nords. I had heard some kind of civil conflict was tormenting Skyrim and I tried to return as soon as possible.

"Damn you Stormcloaks to Oblivion. Everything was fine before you showed up. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell," he spat bitterly. He then turned to me. "Hey you, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks they want," he finished.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now horse-thief," the first Nord said.

The horse-thief ignored him. He observed the gagged prisoner.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

The first Nord immediately lost his temper. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Uilfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!" he shouted.

The horse-thief froze and I knew why.

"The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But if you're here then, where are they taking us?" he asked in panic.

The first Nord sighed.

"I don't know, but Sovengarde awaits," he said solemnly.

The horse-thief gulped.

"Where are you from horse-thief?" the Nord asked.

"Why does it matter?" the thief asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief sighed.

"Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead," he mumbled.

The first Nord turned to me again.

"What about you Imperial?" he asked me with a little bit of bitterness present in his voice when he mention my nationality.

"My mother was from Cyrodiil and my father from Skyrim. I'm from Solitude," I spoke for the first time.

"What happened to them?" the Nord asked me.

I flinched at the question.

"They were murdered right before my eyes, eighteen years ago by a bandit chief," I said darkly.

The Nord sympathized with me.

"It seems you'll be reunited with them soon enough," he said.

* * *

We arrived at the village of Helgen not long after. The Legion unloaded all of the prisoners, including myself from all of the carriages. They called the prisoners one by one.

"Uilfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," called a Legionnaire.

Uilfric made his way to the Headsman's Block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Uilfric," the first Nord from the carriage said.

"Ralof of Riverwood," the Legionnaire called.

The Nord from the carriage went to the block. It was the horse-thief's turn to be called.

"Lokir of Rorikstead," the Legionnaire called.

Lokir ran up to the Legionnaire.

"You can't do this! I'm not a rebel! You have to believe me!" he pleaded.

The Imperial Captain preceding over the executions yelled, "Halt!" at Lokir.

Lokir ran, despite being largely outnumbered.

"You're not going to kill me!" he shouted tauntingly but shakily.

The captain called for the archers to shoot Lokir, who died instantly.

"Anyone else feel like running?" she asked viciously.

"You there, step up," the Legionnaire called me. I did as I was instructed to. "Who are you?" he asked me. I wondered if I should have given my name or not. It held a lot of weight, especially in Solitude and Riften. I was about to die anyway so I decided it didn't matter.

"Bruce Wayne," I revealed causing some murmuring in the crowds and among the guards.

"You're a long way from Cyrodiil Wayne. What are you doing in Skyrim?" the Legionnaire asked. He turned to the captain. "Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block," the captain said coldly.

"By your orders captain," the Legionnaire said. "I'm sorry. I'll have your remains sent back to Cyrodiil," he said sympathetically.

Once again, someone assumed I was from Cyrodiil because of my Imperial features. I followed the captain to the block. The priestess gave a Stormcloak rebel his last rites before he cut her off, saying he didn't have time for it. His life was ended quickly.

"Next! The renegade from Cyrodiil!" the captain ordered.

We all heard a loud roaring noise from the skies. The captain ignored it and ordered me to the block once more. I lay down on the floor, the captain's foot on my side to keep me from flailing. I closed my eyes and waited for death's embrace. The roaring noise got even louder. I then heard a loud crash.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" the Legion's General Ben Tullius shouted in disbelief.

"Sentries what do you see?" asked the captain.

"It's in the clouds!" one Legionnaire exclaimed.

"It's a dragon!" one of the Stormcloak prisoners screamed before she was killed along with the Headsman with its terrible shout.

I opened my eyes and got to my feet. It was a dragon! As black as night and as large as a mountain. It locked it's eyes on me.

"Fus Ro Dah!" it screeched, as a large gust of air blew me away. I landed near Ralof from the carriage.

"Hey Imperial! This way! The gods won't give us another chance!" he shouted as we ran into a nearby tower occupied with Uilfric and some other Stormcloak soldiers.

"Jarl Uilfric! What is that thing!? Can the legends be true!?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages," Uilfric corrected. The dragon screeched again. "We have to move now!" Uilfric declared as we all ran up the stairs of the tower.

The dragon smashed a hole in the wall of the upper tower level and screeched again, this time sounding different. "Yol Toor Shul!" it exhaled, flames coming out of it's mouth.

The only way out was by jumping through the hole to the ruined inn on the other side. It was all or nothing so I jumped. I exited the inn. There I found the Legionnaire who called the name's of the prisoners, risking his life to save a young boy from the dragon's fire. He brought the child to an adult.

"I need to find General Tullius and rally the defense. You take care of the boy!" he ordered.

"Gods guide you Hadvar," he said as he took the boy to safety.

Hadvar noticed me.

"Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way," he said. We avoided the dragon's attacks until we met General Tullius and a few other Legionnaires.

"In to the keep Hadvar! We're leaving!" Tullius ordered.

Hadvar and I made our way to the keep only to be hindered by the appearance of Ralof.

"Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar shouted.

"We're escaping Hadvar! You can't stop us!" Ralof shouted back.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde!" Hadvar finished before he pushed Ralof out of the way. "It's you and me prisoner!"

"Hey you! With me!" Ralof said.

Who should I go with? Who's more noble? Who has a better chance of surviving? These were the questions swimming in my mind. I quickly made my decision and ran towards the keep entrance with...

* * *

**Nothing different really happens in this chapter, but the next one will be more specific to the Bruce Wayne/ Batman aspect of the story. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time!**

**I don't own TES V: Skyrim or any of the other Elder Scrolls games. They are property of Bethesda Game Studios and I am using their created universe and characters for non-commercial purposes only. The same goes for the DC universe and the Batman who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and is property of DC comics.**


End file.
